Forever Yours
by SheisLove10
Summary: What Whould of Happened to Bella and Jacob if there was no Edward? Rated M for Later Chapters


It Started Off as any other Dreary Monday Morning, The Same Routine. Get up, Get Dressed, Drive To school, Sit And Learn, Drive Home, Eat Dinner, Do Homework, Sleep. But i Knew Something Was Different the Moment i stepped out of the car, That, and also because My Best Friend, Angela Webber, skipped--almost danced-- To me.

"Bella! Bella! You Just Have To Meet the New guy, He's So Dreee-mmmmm-yyyy!" She Dragged The word out into Three Syllables "Oh, Dear," I Sighed. "Not another one of those Guys who you say are really cute, but end up looking like Luke Sanders."  
Angela Blushed at the Memory Of the guy who she was obsessed with for 6 straight months, who looked like he was beaten with an ugly stick.  
"No, Bella, I swear, ALL the girls are falling for him Already! You Better Get in there before Jessica Does. You Know how she is."  
Oh, yes, i did know how she was, she was the most sluttiest girls in school. You know, the kind who wears miniskirts that just are threatening to go up a little higher to flash some guy on the football team.  
Its Funny how all the girls can hate her guts, yet all the guys think shes the most amazing person in the world.

I was Torn From my thinking when Angela tugged on my hand, pulling me forward.  
"Look! Bella, There He is!" She squealed, Practically jumping for joy, and she didn't even know the guy.  
Then i got a look at him.  
He was tall, A body to die for, thick wavy black hair than curled slightly to the back of his neck, which curved into his back and even though it was covered by a sleek, black, motorcycle jacket, he still looked very Muscular. He was also Wearing Black Jeans, and sunglasses, even though the sun was covered by a thick cover of clouds.  
"Wow." I Breathed.  
His Face was Perfect. Even though you couldn't see his eyes through his dark sunglasses, you could see his high cheek bones, his perfect, full lips.  
Then He Turned Around Slightly, Hitting The Button On his Key chain to lock his car.  
I Ran My fingers nervously Through My Dark Hair When He Looked at me for half a second, Embarrassed That he must of seen me gaping at him,  
"Earth to Bella! Were going to be late! Now wipe that drool off your chin and lets go!" Angela Snapped Her fingers in front of my face.

As We walked to our first period class, English, i wondered if i had any classes with this unknown boy.  
My Hopes Of having a class with him vanished when lunch started. We only Had one class Left, English, and i most likely did not have it with him.  
I Sighed as i walked into Mr. Hallen's Room, But he was there, sitting in the seat right next to mine, sitting beautifly.  
I sat Quickly and glanced towards him involuntarily for a moment, and i realized at he was looking at me also, his sunglasses off. His Eyes Were Gray...Deep and Piecing.  
And, He was Still Looking at Me, A Stange Glint in His eye, Like He was a Blind man looking at the sun for the first time.  
"Hello." A Voice said softly and i turned back to him, pushing my waist length brown hair behind my ear.  
"Uh, Yes?" I squeaked.  
"Im Jacob Black, You Probably don't remember me, but it's nice to see a familiar face." He Said with a smile dancing on his lips...Those soft looking lips.  
I Looked up quickly, trying not to forget what he said.  
"Uhm, I'm Sorry, But i actually don't remember you. Should i?"  
"No, No, It's fine, it's just that your Father, Charlie, and My Father, Billy, are best friends...I Mean, we Practically grew up together." He Mocked Being hurt, But still couldn't keep his smile off his face. It Was like the sun breaking free from the clouds.  
"Oh My Gosh! Jacob Black! Wow, im so sorry...Where'd the little boy who ate worms and claimed to be training for suvivor go?" I Laughed, Remembering.  
"Ahh, You See my Darling, In my defence, i seem to remember you egging me on, while i was eating those worms." Smiling beautifuly again.  
"Wow...Jacob...Really...When did you get so...Hot?" I felt myself blush "Thanks for the compliment, Bells," Using the name he used to call me when we were kids. "Your not to bad yourself."  
We were to involved in our conversation, that i didnt notice Jessica walk in, wearing a low-cut top and a shit eating smile "Hey Hotness." She said while bending down in front of Jacob so everyone could see through her cleavage.

Uh oh.


End file.
